


Help, Please?

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not a fanfic, but a somewhat botched summary of one I’m looking for.Edit: A few kind people told me the name, “When Worlds Collide” by gue22. Thank you to those people!! :D
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Help, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fanfic, but a somewhat botched summary of one I’m looking for. 
> 
> Edit: A few kind people told me the name, “When Worlds Collide” by gue22. Thank you to those people!! :D

Hello! Sorry that this is so unusual but I don’t have any social media accounts where I can ask this and I don’t want to make any accounts. 

Anyway... I’m looking for a Goku x Chi-Chi fanfiction. I originally read it on FFN, but it might be on AO3, too. It’s been years since I have read so most of the details are fuzzy. I’m pretty sure it’s set after GT and Chi-Chi leaves/divorces Goku who came back (or never left) and somehow they (and perhaps some other family and friends) leave for space to look for the dragon balls (maybe it’s an alternate timeline and it’s not post GT?). They go to all different planets and on one of them they help an alien girl who (I think) was supposed to take part in an arranged marriage. By the time they get back to Earth, Videl is about to give birth to Pan, however; Gohan and Videl change their daughter’s name to whatever the alien girl’s name was. They created a different timeline (sorry if the time frames are off and I’m confusing you: My memory isn’t the best... I know for a fact that they did something to it). Though it’s a small detail, Chi-Chi cut her hair and Goku was sad because her hair was so pretty but she had wanted to for a long time due to baby Gohan pulling on it while cuddling and/or nursing. There’s also another alien woman involved (maybe from other world) that has something to do with their separation. There’s also a scene where they go swimming on the space ship (maybe)... 

If anyone knows what the heck I’m rambling about please tell me in the comments if you bothered to read this. Sorry that it’s not a fanfic and if I wasted your time. :3


End file.
